dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Combos
Combos are set of moves performed in sequence, usually with strict timing limitations, that yield significant damage or an advantage. Combos just require no more than 2 moves, but some could need even all of your slots. Teamwork may also be needed. Note Some of these combos require a high level, gamepass, or any move that you can only get from Whis. Moves written in bold 'are acquired through a gamepass, while moves written in ''italics ''are acquired from Whis. Combos with an asterisk (*) at the end can be repeated to continue the combo. * Using Spirit Bomb Sword is highly recommended against, as it takes a lot of Ki and can lessen your fighting time * Androids are unable to do many of these combos as a result of their Ki Max * Use green or blue senzu beans/jars, during or after combos as performing successful combos take lots of Ki * Careful using Z-Vanish with NPC's, as they immediately turn to hit you, as soon as you vanish behind them Solo Combos Melee Combos * Double Launcher + Justice Combination * Double Launcher + Bone Crush * Double Launcher + Second Bloom * Double Launcher + Sledgehammer * Double Launcher/Launcher + God Slicer * Flash Strike (or Strike of Revelation) + God Slicer * Double Launcher + Punisher Drive * Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Aerial Breaker * Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Aerial Breaker + Super Dragon Fist * Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Justice Combination + Super Dragon Fist * Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Second Bloom *Flash Strike + God Slicer (or any other guard break) *Flash Strike + Meteor crash + Final Blow *Punisher Drive + Meteor Crash + Double Launcher + Spirit Bomb Sword + Power Impact + Super Dragon Fist *Punisher Drive + Meteor Crash *Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Power Impact + Super Dragon Fist *Final Blow + Strike of Revelation + Second Bloom + Final Blow (or Super Dragon Fist) *Final Blow + Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Meteor Crash *Final Blow + Strong Kick *Emperor's Edge + Spirit Bomb Sword + Emperor's Edge + Punisher Drive + Meteor Crash *Emperor's Edge + Spirit Bomb Sword + Emperor's Edge + Punisher Drive + Power Impact + Dragon Fist *'Flash Skewer + Punisher Drive + Justice Combination *Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Meteor Crash *Double Launcher + Punisher Drive + Spirit Bomb Sword + Flash Strike + Kick Barrage/Meteor Crash/'TS Molotov' *Double Launcher + Meteor Crash *Double Launcher + Launcher + Meteor Crash/Wolf Fang Fist/Anger Rush + Final Blow + Super Death Beam + Pressure gauge + Super Dragon Fist/Super Rush Ki Combos * Murder Grenade, Beam Scatter * Afterimage Strike, Big Bang Kamehameha/Demon Flash, Justice Flash * Afterimage Strike, Murder Grenade, Big Bang Kamehameha, Justice Flash/Divine Lasso * Murder Grenade, Emperor's Edge, Super Death Beam Ki and Melee Combos * Double Launcher,' '''Punisher Drive, Double Launcher', Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Meteor Crash, Super Death Beam/Justice Flash. (Use Justice Flash, only if you have a lot of ki left) * Double Launcher, Spirit Bomb Sword, Super Death Beam * Punisher Drive, Emperor Edge, Spirit Slash/Spirit Bomb Sword, Kick Barrage, Afterimage Strike, Murder Grenade, Power Impact, Crusher Ball * Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Divine Lasso, Final Blow, Final Kamehameha * Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, '''Flash Skewer, Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Blow, Divine Lasso (Add in G.O.D Hakai and Final Kamehameha if you have enough Ki amount) * Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash/'TS Molotov', Death beam/Death beam barrage/'G.o.D Anger' * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, Divine Lasso * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Spirit Slash, Divine Lasso, Z Vanish, Power Impact, Final Kamehameha * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Big Bang Kamehameha, Super Dragon Fist * Flash Strike, Spirit Bomb Sword, Kick Barrage, Super Rush * Double Launcher, (Punisher Drive here if you want), Spirit Bomb Sword, * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Big Bang Kamehameha. (Add in Final Kamehameha, Divine Lasso or Super Dragon Fist if you want) * Finish Breaker, Kaioken Assault, Super Dragon Fist * Afterimage Strike, Murder Grenade, Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, Divine Lasso * Hell zone Grenade, Rush/Super Rush * Explosive Grip, Rush/Super Rush * Second Bloom, (Any Beam Attack aimed at their landing point) * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Emperor's Edge, Power Impact, Divine Lasso. (Takes a large amount of ki) * Dirty Fireworks (used only for feigning Power Impact), Super Death Beam (if opponent Backflip)/Divine Lasso. * Power Impact, Justice Flash/Sudden Storm/Divine Lasso. * Double Launcher + Justice Combination + Final Kamehameha + Eraser Canon (Big Bang if you don't Have it) Kaioken Assault (Quickly) Big Bang Kamehameha Combos For NPCs * Afterimage Strike, Meteor Crash/Justice Combination, Super Death Beam (if you have a lot of Ki) * Afterimage Strike, Spirit Bomb Sword, Spirit Splash*. (Due to the Spirit Bomb Sword nerf, this combo may be unviable to characters with low Ki Max) * Final Blow, Super Rush/Rush, Final Blow, Super Rush/Rush* * Z-Vanish, Spirit Bomb Sword, Z-Vanish, Meteor Crash, Rush/Super Rush Team Attack Combos Category:Information